


I Always Said

by SaraJaye



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Sayaka always said it, but it took years for Madoka to realize she meant it and that she felt the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Madoka used to think Sayaka was only having fun with her when she said they'd be married someday. She knew Sayaka had feelings for Kajimou, and besides, they were too young to be thinking about such things.

But over time, Sayaka's feelings for Kajimou faded and her assertions that Madoka would be her wife grew stronger, and somewhere around their final year of high school, Madoka realized Sayaka had actually been serious all along...and that she herself was starting to return those feelings.

She confessed her love to Sayaka on White Day, with a blushing face and the fanciest chocolates she could make...with Mami's help, anyway.

"I don't care if you made them or bought them, the chocolate's not the point!" Sayaka said, happy tears streaming down her face. "Madoka _loves me!_ Heh, this is the most awesome White Day I've ever had!" This time when Sayaka glommed onto her, Madoka hugged back as tightly as she could.

They stayed together all through the rest of high school and into university, to the surprise of no one. And one starry spring night, just before the end of their fourth semester, Sayaka brought Madoka to the grassy hill of their old junior high school.

"I was gonna go with something fancier, but I was feeling sentimental," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Anyway...Madoka, for years I've insisted you were going to be my wife, but I just managed to afford this." She pulled something from her pocket and took Madoka's left hand. "Will you marry me? For real?"

"Oh...!" Madoka looked down at the golden ring adorned with three rubies. "Mm, Sayaka, of _course_ I will! A-actually..." She took out the silver necklace she'd bought months ago, she'd been planning to save it for Sayaka's birthday but now seemed the perfect time to give it to her.

"Aw, Madoka...!" Sayaka laughed as Madoka helped her put it on, and they tumbled to the grass, kissing and laughing happily.

They'd tell everyone they knew first thing tomorrow, but tonight was all theirs.


End file.
